


On Time

by Demeter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Gen, Sakura is awesome, except not because she's awesome, sakura needs to stop punching people through walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demeter/pseuds/Demeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything that can happen, will happen, does happen. Poor Sakura. All she wants is to make sure her team is healthy and wound-less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Is not belong to me! But will always throw that pin into the wishing pond.
> 
> Warnings/Notes: Somewhat weird. Written for the Kakashi x Sakura Reverse Big Bang on kakasaku (LJ and DW) and for scaryrei's lovely artwork.

 

 When the knock came at Sakura's window, her hand was already under her pillow and fit around a concealed tanto blade. Her muscles tensed, even as she tried to blink the crust of sleep from her eyes. It was hard going, these early morning calls. She glanced, blearily, at her bedside clock. _Very early_. Early enough that this was probably important and that killing the messenger would be frowned upon. Maybe. Not just barging in straight through her window also meant it couldn't have been that important. Not important enough to wake up for. Maybe. Then again, it could be just a particularly polite aide. Or...

She gave up trying to decipher the intentions. She never knew what they wanted.

Sakura rolled out of bed, tripped over her stupid mission backpack with a week long's worth of dirty clothes that she still hadn't gotten around to washing, and unlatched the window. A hospital aide was politely waiting, a respectful patience Sakura doubted she would have gotten if the situation was very dire. She gave him a Look. She'd just gotten off a sixteen hour shift, the third one in four days and Sakura was starting to wonder if there was anyone _else_ at the hospital.

But Sakura was pretty much resigned to the inevitable. "What's going on?"

"Haruno-san? I'm sorry for waking you up so early and we really would not bother if we didn't-"

"Okay, okay, don't worry about it; do I have time to change?"

"Um, yes, of course… but please hurry?"

She paused in the middle of stripping her pink sleeping shirt and raised an eyebrow. "Is it that bad?"

"No, but, uh, as you know, the Hokage, her patience is, uh, as you know-"

"Never mind."

Sakura stripped off her shirt and pulled a clean version of her usual outfit from her closet. It was filled with hanger after hanger of the same suit – a red medical vest with hidden pockets that were bigger on the inside, a short black skirt that never flipped flirtatiously, chakra-enhancing black spandex, and sandals specifically molded to her feet. While Ino might have despaired at the utter practicality of all the items, it made nights like this a little less of a hassle. Within twenty seconds, she was done and out her window, tying her headband on while they ran over the rooftops of Konoha.

It was still dark; she could see stars blinking in the night sky. The flickering of the streetlights cast strange shadows over the quiet streets. There were guards posted on their routine patrols and they barely glanced up at Sakura and the hospital aide, so used to seeing her on a merry path to the hospital.

The night was frosty, but the warm currents of the southern lands were already sweeping over Konoha in the first fragile eddies of spring. The cherry blossoms would most likely begin their bloom in a week, and Sakura would have to endure another additional three weeks of people being smart asses and asking if _she_ was blooming yet.

When she passed Naruto's apartment, she took a small pebble from one of her bigger-on-the-inside pockets and aimed it directly at his bedroom window. She heard his yelp as he fell out of bed and grinned. So he _was_ back. Served him right for not showing up at the hospital first. If she couldn't sleep, she wasn't about to let him.

When they landed on the balcony to Tsunade's office, she could hear cursing through the closed windows. Make that loud cursing. She opened the door and the aide wisely let her in first. "Shishou, what's going on?" She asked before Tsunade could throw something.

"Sakura! Why weren't you here sooner?" The woman's eyes were bloodshot, evidence of drink and sleep-deprivation on her skin. The stress was straining fresh wrinkles all along the crevices where she frowned and they were showing up even when stasis jutsu was stable. Things like that made Tsunade _extremely_ cranky since it was evidence that the aging was starting to creep through whether she liked it or not.

"I had to, you know, get dressed. Wouldn't do to see one of the Hokage's apprentices jumping butt naked through the streets." It was flippant and breezy because if it was as bad as Tsunade looked, she better get herself prepped for whatever bad news Sakura was about to hear.

Behind Tsunade, Sakura saw Shizune shake her head just so, and Sakura felt her heart skip a couple of beats. Shizune was always the first to laugh at her stupid jokes.

"Bah, such lip! In my days, apprentices were respectful of their teachers! They-"

"- threw a stink bomb into their rooms instead?"

Tsunade paused and then threw Shizune a dirty look, who held up her hands, innocent. "I didn't tell her that, Hokage. Sakura beat that out of Kakashi on her own." But it seemed like she struggled to bring that smile to her face. Sakura's heart stuttered a bit.

"Hmph. That whelp should know better than to tell you anything... what the hell did you promise him?" And while the Tsunade was sour and _seemed_ as normal as she ever was, Sakura didn't miss the fact that her teacher didn't look her in the eye and was busy scribbling at the massive amount of paperwork on her desk.

Tsunade never did more paperwork than she had to.

This caused Sakura to stumble over her words, even as she weakly joked, "I think I promised to heal his injuries guilt-free for a month."

"Is he still going to your apartment? Sakura, tell him that if he doesn't want me to rip his-"

Wincing, Sakura interrupted with a hurried, "didn't you need to see me Shishou? For something urgent?"

Momentarily derailed, Tsunade blinked. Then scowled. And finally unbent her head and looked Sakura straight in the eye. "Right. That stupid little idiot of a teammate of yours, people are complaining again. I just received a missive from the Ambassador of Stone that if we don't curtail his activities, that they'll be forced to complain to _our_ Daimyo. The stupid little… I could wring his neck… how dare he threaten us… " Tsunade's countenance only grew darker as each curse peeled its way out of her throat.

Sakura furrowed her brow. "What, who? Sai? What'd he do this time?" Her mind raced with the possibilities of who Sai might have insulted this time around.

"Not Sai, it's that little fucker Uchiha."

It was as if a cold wind had blown through the room. Sakura couldn't avoid the sudden breath she took, even as Shizune said, rather sharply, "Hokage."

And while her heart went pathetically still, her brain went into an automatic mode to protest. Sakura murmured, "he's not technically a traitor. He seceded himself."

She could practically _feel_ Tsunade roll her eyes.

"Either way, Sakura – he's been spotted on the western edges. Can't he do his philosophical wanderings away from Konoha? I swear, he's given me more gray hairs than Danzo and the Hyuuga clan fight combined." Tsunade was grumbling, and Sakura knew she couldn't be _truly_ upset at Sasuke; after all, he was living proof that things could change, revenge could be stopped, the shinobi world need not be a messy sally of revenge and counter-revenge. Someone had made it fit (Sakura completely suspected Hinata of helping Naruto out with the nuances) to point that out to Naruto and he'd turned it into a gleeful weapon against the Council whenever they wanted to put him (Sasuke, not Naruto) on their hit lists.

And it was true; there was a sense of admiration from civilian and nin alike. Between Naruto stopping Pain with his convictions and Sasuke giving up his need to destroy Konoha in revenge for the genocide of the Uchiha Clan, they were seen as a coming of a new generation of shinobi thought. Well, almost. Less Sasuke and more Naruto, but still. There were those (civilians, all) who whispered sympathies for him, thought that perhaps the ninja of Konoha _did_ owe him something. Sakura was not one of them, but she could kind of see it from a civilian point of view.

Shizune said, "At least he's not concealing anything. It's his way of telling us that he's around..."

"You're giving him too much credit, Shizune. He's a traitor and always will be."

The other woman sighed, but said nothing. When it came to Sasuke, Tsunade had a very definitive view on it and considering her past, Sakura couldn't blame her.

"Sakura." Only Tsunade's voice could be both annoyed and so very gentle.

Her head snapped up. "Yeah?"

"There's no plans to do anything, not even the Council. He's not making any trouble and ANBU thinks he'll just peacefully pass through Rain Country, as he passes through all countries. And I think you know better than anyone else how useless it would be to send someone."

Sakura cracked a smile; it made all the daimyo's mad and not a little bewildered that none of the ninja countries did anything about Sasuke. It was as if they pretended he was a ghost, a wind that brushed through and went any random direction he chose. But what could you do about a ninja that both Leaf and Sand had vowed to keep neutral about? "That's good to know... I don't know what Naruto might have done if anything, if... well, you know."

A mutinous look cast a pall over Tsunade's face. "It would be my luck that one of the most talented ninja's that Konoha's ever produced turned into a traitor-no, excuse me. _Seceded_ himself," she finished with exaggerated politeness.

It was like Tsunade to be blustery and then do nothing. She smiled at her teacher.

"Gah, wipe that innocent look off your face. It makes me feel old." She huffed and turned to the window. The sun hadn't yet risen, but there were streaks of deep purple and early morning pinks already running across the horizon and Sakura knew Tsunade was thinking about her own (long deceased) team.

"Okay - do you want me to pass the information onto the rest of Team 7?" _Like Naruto?_ she thought.

Somewhat sourly, Tsunade shrugged without looking her way. "Knowing your team, if you didn't tell them, they'd just blunder off and find out some other way. And then raise holy hell because they think something underhanded will happen to Sasuke. Like it could." Here, Tsunade's eyes sharpened. "Naruto should know better by now, Sakura." Everyone knew she was grooming Naruto for his future as Hokage and she was keeping the seat warm for him. "I hope you know that as well."

She nodded. "He knows, Shishou. Don't worry." _I know._

* * *

_Easier said than done,_ she thought, as she paused in front of Naruto's apartment. A little resigned, a little tired, she knocked.

The door opened up about three seconds later and Naruto's face broke into a beaming smile. He had a tendency of making her feel loved and warm when he did that. "Sakura-chan! Hey! I thought it was you outside the door!"

Sai's voice floated in from outside. "Dickless, I told you that."

The blond man made a face. "Whatever, you know I told you!" He immediately flounced back into the room where Sai was sitting, one hand dark and smudged from yet another charcoal drawing. Sakura laughed and walked in, closing the door behind her. She headed over to Sai and ruffled his hair, knowing that he tolerated it only because it was her and feeling pleased that it _was_ because of her. She peered over his shoulder. It was a lovely piece of Naruto making instant ramen. While it might not win awards or get placed in the National Konoha Gallery, there was a realness to it that Sai's older pictures never had.

He glanced up at her. "Do you like it?"

"It's pretty, what are you going to do with it?"

"Hm... not sure. Would you like it?" His dark eyes were flat and uninterested, but Sakura knew better.

"Do you mind? This was would be perfect on my kitchen wall."

Sai signed the bottom and tore it from his artist pad. She took a moment to admire the picture before rolling it up. Sakura rooted around for one of her scroll cases and found one that was the perfect size. She tucked the scroll into her bigger-on-the-inside pockets. "What are you two doing, anyways?"

"I was just telling the bastard here: Yamato-senpai got promoted to special jounin; he's going to have his own team." Sai was as expressionless as usual, but Sakura had long learned to see the little signs and she knew that he was a little... _something_. The little bit of something that Danzo hadn't managed to erase from him.

While Yamato and Sai weren't especially close, he was one of the few teammates Sai had chosen to trust.

Naruto must have sensed it too, because he immediately said, "that's super awesome! Think about the pranks we could play on his students!" Momentarily, the bliss made him look all dreamy. "Man, this is going to be the coolest thing since Ichiraku came out with pork shoulder ramen."

"Is that a way to show affection?" Sai cocked his head to one side.

"Huh? Uh... no? What? Because he's our teammate and he's getting his own students finally - we totally have to whip them into shape for him!" Naruto threw his arms out and it was obvious he was relishing the thought. "I mean, I'd expect the same from you guys when I get my own team!"

Looking thoughtful, Said rubbed a line in a new drawing. "I see... so this is something only teammates would do for each other?"

"Like, duh, jackass."

Sai didn't say anything else, but Sakura could see he was pleased.

"Anyways, what's up, Sakura-chan?" Naruto paused and then said, a horrified note creeping into his voice. "Is this about not going to the hospital immediately? I'm sorry, I forgot! Hinata already got really mad about it! Please don't be mad!"

To be honest, she'd forgotten all about that, but she grabbed that subject like a starving dog on a ham bone. "As she should, you idiot! Hinata is just concerned for you and this isn't just about being healthy after every mission you know. If you don't set an example for everyone else, who is? You're the future Hokage, Naruto. You've got to learn certain responsibilities, alright?" She ended the world on a wheedling note, knowing he would promise her anything when she used that tone.

He screwed his face up. "Okay, okay, don't use that voice on me, gaaaaah... and why aren't you yelling at Sai?

She sniffed. "Unlike you and Kakashi, Sai actually goes to the hospital and gets a thorough checkup every single time he returns from a mission." He looked stunned. "And Yamato too," Sakura added, just to hammer the point home.

"Oh."

"See Dickless?"

Naruto shrugged, failing to rise up to Sai's taunt. "It's not like I mean to, Sakura-chan... I forget and then every time I mean to go, something turns up and I end up forgetting again. And then I'm about to go on a mission and then it seems pointless to go. "

She sighed. "I guess once you're Hokage, it won't matter. You'll have a personal medical staff and a dedicated medic."

"Ooh, a dedicated medic? Are you going to be my dedicated medic?" He grinned in anticipation and she reached over to slap him in the head.

"Ha, I'll always be there, but you think I'm going to let some random person run the hospital Tsunade spent years rebuilding? We're going to turn Konoha into the number one spot for medical care and nothing is going to get in our way!" She almost got up and posed, but a little self-preservation and pride prevented that.

"Always knew you were my favorite for a reason, Sakura."

As one, the the three turned to look out Naruto's window where Kakashi had just popped in.

"Kakashi-sensei, seriously stop coming in through my windows... it's starting to get creepy," Naruto complained.

"It's not like I don't come in through Sakura's room the same way."

She eyed him. "Yeah, just as creepy."

He didn't blink and turned to Sai. "How about if I went in your room through the window?"

Sai seemed to consider it for a moment. "Well, I am not sure if this is an appropriate conversation between senpai and their younger colleagues, but I think I would not care." He shrugged. "It's not like I have anything in there that needs to be hidden."

Kakashi turned to Sakura and arched an eyebrow. _See?_

"Sai doesn't count. He think it's okay to have people rummage through his thoughts on an average day," she said.

"That's true," Said said, looking thoughtful. "Root looked through our thoughts on a frequent basis."

Sakura started and immediately looked guilty. But all she did was pat him on the hand and shoot dagger eyes at Kakashi. "And speaking of which, Kakashi. If you've got me willing to do your physicals in the privacy of _my_ home, then at least show up!"

"I did..."

"When?"

"A few hours later... I think." He had the grace to smile sheepishly, and brush a hand through his messy grey hair.

She rolled her eyes. "But of course. When else." Sakura went over to him because she was feeling indulgent and kind and that wave of feeling shouldn't be wasted. Her hands glowed a soft, warm green and she passed her hands slowly over his body. Aside from his usual chakra depletion, most noticeably in the chakra paths around his left eye, he was normal and uninjured. Sakura was almost impressed.

"Well, nothing's wrong with you this time, but don't think this gives you an excuse to skip your next physical!"

Naruto blinked. "Whaaaat? Kakashi-sensei! You made me go to my last one, you said it was a necessary part of being a ninja!" The injury in his voice would have been funny, but they were talking about _her_ physicals.

"Didn't realise they were such a CHORE, Naruto."

A lot could be said about Naruto and the ability to backpedal was one of those. "Not that your physicals are bad, Sakura-chan." He looked at her with shiny blue eyes until she relented and rolled her eyes.

Instead, she turned her ire on Kakashi. "Kakashi, I'm being serious here. I know you hate the hospital and all that, but you need a check-up every time you return from a mission." Sakura made sure she was looking at him in the eye. "They're there for a reason; it's not to annoy you, I promise."

"But they're so annoying..."

Sakura sighed. "I know. But that's why they're important. And besides, I've totally given up on trying to make you go to the hospital. You've been coming to my place and it might as well continue if - and I mean IF, Kakashi! - you promise and make a vow to me right here and now that you'll come to me after every single mission, okay?" She said it all in a rush and as soon as she finished, Sakura felt a flush of embarrassment wash over her. What was she doing, inviting Kakashi to be perpetually coming in and out of her home at all sorts of hours?

But she refused to take any of it back. And waited for his answer.

Naruto began to say, "what? That's not fair," before Sai elbowed him in the stomach and he went quiet with a loud 'oof'.

The masked jounin was silent and she couldn't see any emotion or reaction to her words. He was blank, as quiet as the grave and there wasn't any hint of what he was feeling beneath his mask. As Sakura started getting unnerved by the silence, Kakashi suddenly grinned.

"Alright. If you insist so strongly, Sakura, I'll make sure to get a checkup from you after every mission."

Sakura stared at him as Naruto joked about the three of them being whipped and Kakashi laughed. She didn't know what had happened, but for some strange reason, Sakura felt like she'd fallen into some sort of insidious trap. And the worst part was that she had no idea what the trap was about. She hated traps like that; and did she really promise Kakashi that he could come to her place after _every_ mission? She essentially just promised him free reign around her apartment.

"Damn it!"

The three of them looked at her like she was crazy and Kakashi shrugged.

 

* * *

 

About two hours later, she realized she still hadn't talked to Naruto about Sasuke. The conversation was winding down and everyone was agreeing to head to Ichiraku for some food. Yamato had showed up at some point and even he was game for ramen though the salt often didn't agree with him. They headed out of the apartment and down the stairs to the street. She wasn't a coward, so Sakura stopped to the side and tugged on Naruto's collar. "Hey, I need to talk to you about Sasuke."

There, she said it. And the world hadn't ended. She saw Sai's facial expression twitch slightly, which was akin to him falling flat on his back, but he probably had a similar level of security clearance and undoubtedly knew about the sightings of Sasuke. Sakura figured that he'd said nothing in some Sai-attempt to prevent the charter members of Team 7 from feeling sad. (He did the strangest sweet things, sometimes.)

Kakashi and Yamato were on the same ANBU channels and anyways, she saw the two of them exchange a look. When no one objected or paused on their way to the restaurant, Sakura relaxed slightly. Kakashi called behind them, "we'll see you two at Ichiraku. Don't be late or I'll eat all the pork-shoulder ramen."

Which was hugely ironic considering who was telling them not to be late.

They disappeared around the street corner and Naruto rubbed his nose. "What's up with Sasuke?" He seemed relaxed, but his eyes were very, very blue.

"So... Shishou told me Sasuke was seen on the western edges. He's just wandering around, I think." It wasn't a lot of information, but it was all that was necessary.

Naruto was quiet.

"And she doesn't plan on doing anything you know. And the Council knows, but they're not going to do anything either; can't really afford to since their powers have been pretty much blitzed by the Danzo business." Naruto still didn't say anything and Sakura felt a cold grip on her heart. "Naruto... you don't plan on, er, going after him, right?"

He kicked the ground and then looked up with a wry look. "No. We kinda cleared that up last time." The last time. Right. The last time they put their hands through each others chests and she'd spent six hours stitching back bone and tendon and muscles and she hadn't been able to stop yelling the entire time. It was near misses on both their hearts.

They turned back to the road and slowly resumed their path to Ichiraku. It was only midday, but the streets were nearly-empty. The reconstruction was now focused on the fifth sector - what would eventually shape into a major shopping district - and most of the villagers were there assisting. In a way, Pain leveling Konoha had been a blessing in very, very dark disguise. "I'm going to go take a look," she said without looking at him.

Naruto didn't say anything, but he didn't yell right away either, so that was a good sign.

"Just a quick check of the perimeter, you know. To see what's up."

"Yeah... I think you should." He cracked his neck.

Sakura blinked. "You... do?"

"Yeah, safer, right?"

She wasn't sure, but it looked like Naruto knew exactly what she was planning to do and wasn't going to ask her about it.

"Okay... well, I'll head off tomorrow morning, probably. Early."

"Sounds good. The old hag wasn't too annoyed?"

"About Sasuke? Not really, not anymore. But don't tell her I said that. She thinks it'll ruin her image as a crabby, cranky bitch."

At that, Naruto had to laugh and the two shared a smile.

"Naruto... do you want to join?"

Naruto finally grinned. "Nah. It's good. I get those little notes from Sasuke. It's enough." He shoved his hands into his pant pockets. Looked out far beyond the borders and forests of Konoha. "Anyways, Hinata and I have plans tomorrow."

 

* * *

 

Ramen was delicious as usual and everyone went their separate ways after lingering a bit. Yamato had some lesson plans to make, Sai was going on a mission to the south, Naruto needed to finish some errands, and Kakashi... well, Kakashi disappeared before the meal had wrapped. They'd rock-paper-scissored, and his meal had ended up on Sai's tab.

Sakura went back to her apartment and the idea that had come together in the hazy hours between Tsunade's office and ramen became firm. She was going to head to the west in the mornings and then see what she'd find of the rumours on Sasuke. It would be doubtful that she'd see him, but it was something she needed to do. She felt it in her bones.

The day pack full of dirty clothing was emptied into the washing machine and she repacked it sparingly. A few mission uniforms, rations, bare minimum in supplies. She didn't plan on venturing outside of the Konoha's borders, so didn't see the point in making her pack heavier than necessary.

Switching into old cotton pajamas and fixing herself a cup of tea, she settled onto her squishy couch and opened _Umami: You, Food, and Medical Applications_. It was a pretty decent piece; a little hokey and more on the spiritual side than she might have liked, but it pushed the boundaries and she definitely agreed with Tenten that it was better than she might have thought.

It was such a quiet night the rap on her window was all the warning she got before it slid open and Kakashi jumped lightly into her living room. Sakura raised an eyebrow from the couch and continued reading. "Make sure you latch the window; it's supposed to be a chilly night."

He closed the window and kind of slouched into one of her armchairs. The chair was just a tad too small to accommodate his tall, lanky form, but he made it comfortable-looking anyways. "I was in the neighborhood, and I realized we never got that official check-up, you know," he said with no preamble.

She stared at him, and blinked. "Uh... didn't we do that at Naruto's?"

"Yeah, but that wasn't official."

She looked at him as if he was crazy. Which he was; Kakashi never wanted extra check-ups. "What's wrong with you? I was going to count that as a check and note it on your medical records." Sakura set her book to the side and looked concerned. "Are you feeling uncomfortable? Did I miss something?" Unlikely, but Sakura never placed herself on a pedestal and always allowed for the remote possibility that she'd, _perhaps_ , missed something.

"Well, there is this pain in my pinky finger..."

Sakura stared. "What? Your pinky?"

He nodded.

She threw her book at his head and he caught it easily with two fingers. Ugh. "Kakashi! Seriously, if you're just here to make fun of me and the work I do, then go somewhere else and bother, I don't know, Anko or something."

"But Anko's medical checks are painful."

She rolled her eyes. "Kakashi, you sound like you're whining."

"I never whine."

"Suuuuure, there's a lot of stuff you never do. Like today. When you left us with the bill. Again."

Kakashi paused. "Right... who picked up the tab this time?"

"THIS TIME it was Sai. He lost rock-paper-scissors."

"Hm, so it seems."

"Gosh, you suck Kakashi."

She picked up her book again and resumed reading.

Kakashi pulled out his familiar orange book and flipped to what seemed like a random page. Sakura felt like she should say something; several sentences began in her head before she discarded their potential. In the end, she grunted a little and ignored his porn book.

The only sound in the room was the turning of pages and the occasional sip Sakura took of her tea. At one point Kakashi got a glass of water but that was it.

It was strangely peaceful. So of course Sakura couldn't resist breaking the silence. "So... I know you're probably wondering. I don't really have a lot to tell you, I guess. Sasuke was seen on the western edges of Konoha and I'm taking a few days off to go scout the western perimeter." She eyed him. "And before you get started on me, this isn't about Sasuke. Or really, it is, but not in the way you think."

He had stayed quiet through her short ramble, but Kakashi tilted his head at this and said, "not in what way?"

"Well, in that whole ohmigod-I-love-and-need-you-for-all-eternity."

"No?"

There was a flicker of irritation that lit up in her stomach. "No, of course not."

"What's it about, then?"

"It's not really important... okay, fine. It is important. I'm not sure what's it going to be about until I actually see if I can find him, but basically, I'm looking for something."

There were times she was obtuse, but _I'm looking for something_ probably ranked up there for inane words of the year.

Kakashi looked at her, that single gray eye that was never revealed much emotion, even while they were in the middle of battle. "I see."

It was time, Sakura guessed. She never talked about Sasuke, not even to Ino or her old teammates, but somehow at that very moment, it seemed incredibly important to tell Kakashi how she was really feeling about Sasuke.

"No, really. I know it sounds cliche and silly and maybe this only happens in the books where the girl is all sensible and rational, but it's really how I feel. I don't want to find him for the sake of some emotional response and I don't want to find him for Konoha, and I certainly don't want to find him for Naruto." Sakura realized that she felt tired and deflated and it bothered her that it took Kakashi showing up and being all interrogator-like to make her feel it. "All I'm going to do is walk the western perimeter and see whether there were any truths to the rumours that he was wandering about."

"Just that little bit of curiosity?"

"Yes. I know it's hard to believe, but that's just the way things are." Sakura settled back into her couch and was strangely relieved to have that all off her chest. She experimentally grinned at him and it was like grinning at an empty wall for all he responded.

He smile faded. Fine. If he was going to be a jerk, she could be a jerk too. "Kakashi, I'm tired - can you get out okay by the window?"

Kakashi cocked his head. "Hm. It's like you don't want me around, Sakura."

He smiled his close-eyed smile and Sakura felt a chill go up her spine. And not a good chill, either. She didn't often admit to feeling trapped, but at that moment, with Kakashi sitting in her living room and his nothing-wrong-here smile pasted over his mask, she felt her stomach sour and her heart beat like a stampede of elephants were after her. Which was ridiculous; she could easily beat up a whole herd of elephants with a flick of her finger.

"Um..."

"Am I?"

Okay, it was official. Kakashi was jerking her chain. And being a jerk, if she might ignore the punniness. "What's wrong with you? You're being absolutely beastly. Of course I want you around, I never **don't** want you around, you idiot." Sakura gave him a long look. "Kakashi?"

He was looking at the her book and fingering the spine. And then he muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?"

Another mumble, slightly louder this time.

"What?"

"Sorry."

There couldn't have been a less strange thing to say. Sakura gaped at him and before she could even react, he put the book back by her, brushed the crown of her hair with the knuckles of his left hand and then walked out her front door. _The front door._

Sakura half-rose from her seat, intent on chasing after him. But then sat back down. Kakashi was acting weird. no, weirder than usual. She half-suspected it had something to do with Sasuke. Maybe he was in one of those moods again, where he thought everything that had happened to Sasuke and Team 7 was his fault. Which was silly; she and Naruto punched anyone who dared to say disparaging things about Sasuke, but they would be the first to admit that Sasuke had made his choices and that they were no one's but his.

But it didn't matter right now. She looked at her book about food and its medical uses. And then set it down and picked up a romance novel from a small stack at her side. As she tuned into the conversations between, ugh, Sebastian and Anastasia and their dark, forbidden love for each other, she realized that Kakashi never got the checkup that he had wanted.

Strange.

 

* * *

 

It was an easy morning; Konoha was still sleepy and quiet when she'd left. Sakura found herself entering the border by mid-morning and she found a nice area by the river - and with plenty of vantage points - to munch on some granola bars. Ostensibly she was on a scouting mission (lowest-paying mission Tsunade wanted to cobble together, but Sakura wasn't very surprised), and Sakura decided it would be like a mini-vacation. No sun and surf for sure, but with the blue sky peeking in through the green canopy above like little pieces of ocean and the sounds of the forest blending together with the stream into a soft roar, it was lovely.

And rightly or wrongly, that was when she felt eyes on the back of her neck. Amidst all that beauty.

Typical.

Sakura was no fool. She finished her granola bar unconcerned. After making a show of patting her front and getting rid of the crumbs there, Sakura shouldered her pack and headed to the east, wondering if the person watching her was foe or friend. She made sure to walk at a slow, leisurely pace. But when she hit her stride, Sakura bolted.

It might have been an animal from all her chakra told her. She ran for fifteen minutes, sometimes taking random corkscrew turns. It wouldn't do anything to throw them off her trail, not if they were worth even half a grain of salt, but it would make for a more interesting run.

For a moment, she considered the idea of finding the nearest Konoha outpost to check in. About three seconds later, she discarded the thought. It didn't matter; they were on the borderlands and there were, for political reasons, fewer outposts. There was talk about abandoning the outposts altogether and using a newfangled chakra-detection system that would depend on machines and low-grade weaponry. Sakura was reserving judgement until the initial prototypes were delivered to Tsunade's desk, but a machine could be easily destroyed by inclement weather or a falling tree branch. Of course, Sakura knew the counter-argument was that ninja could be killed as well.

Hurling branches cut tiny little lines on her face and upper arms. But she persisted. When she saw a particular thick part of the woods, Sakura blanked out her own chakra and headed up to a massive collection of cedar trees. She didn't choose the tallest one, too obvious. Instead, she chose a short sturdy tree with numerous branches. A little genjutsu later, she was hidden among the leaves and bark and looked like a part of the tree.

She was stopped midway up a cedar tree and settled on a sturdy branch. The heart of the forest beat with hers and she could feel the foliage crawl their way through her veins and hammer at her mind like beetles at the door of a hollow home. Sakura loved the feeling.

And the forest was telling her that nothing at all was wrong, the birds were cheerful, the wild boars were rooting around for grub, there were even a herd of deer not far off. But no interlopers. It was one of those feelings that only came about when something was wrong; that was interesting. It wasn't very often someone could hide their chakra so well and make it seem as if absolutely nothing was foreign in their woods. Maybe it was someone from Konoha, who thought it would be fun to play a joke on her.

The floor was carpeted in a thick, growing underbrush and excepting the dirt path she'd been on, there was no sign that anyone else was around. Sakura cocked her head to the side and closed her eyes. Nothing played a jingle on her chakra senses, but that didn't mean anything other than the Other was someone who was excellent at hiding, someone used to using Konoha's woods as camouflage and perhaps even...

"A little far west, aren't you?"

A man looked at her from the branch on a neighboring cedar. He had on a black shirt with a black and red hood and there were numerous pockets on his well-fitted shorts. There was a fan emblazoned on a pocket and she would have recognized that distinctive symbol of a dead clan anywhere. Her stomach didn't turn and her heart didn't skip, but Sakura let out an unsteady breath that sounded like a sigh. "Sasuke."

And then leveled a kick at the trunk of the tree he was in and pulverized the top half into wood dust.

 

* * *

 

He easily dodged the carnage, but that hadn't been the point. It was the _principle_ of the matter.

They landed on the forest floor together and Sakura got her first good look of Sasuke since he'd ceded the battle to Naruto and left everything (and everyone; Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo were still on their probationary periods, but it looked like they would eventually become full-fledged members of Konoha's ninja forces) behind.

He had changed.

There was no getting around it. He was taller, leaner, even stronger than he was before. (Was that even possible?) His hair was cropped close and it looked strangely well on him. She always thought he would look best with long, silky-black locks, but she guessed Sasuke would have looked good with roadkill on his waist. Which there was, after skimming his form with her eyes. Two skinned rabbits hung from his belt and she had to smile when she realized that he also had a cloak made from rabbit fur. It was a strange and pragmatic image of him.

"Sasuke. I didn't realize you'd decided to head east from the western borders." She supposed, where Sasuke was concerned, there was never a point depending on Konoha sources. He knew all their tricks, knew who and what to avoid. It was almost laughable how off they were on his whereabouts at any given time. And how he sometimes sent short, simple letters to Naruto and that was their best and most reliable information. Stuff that he'd _given_ to them. "And I guess this means I don't have that far west now."

He shrugged lightly. "I was not headed in any particular direction."

"Just happened to be wandering around Konoha's western woods, huh."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but he did raise his eyebrows as if to comment on the stupidity of information sources.

"Okay, well. So you're here."

He blinked slowly at her. Still very much like a cat. "Hello, Sakura."

She raised an eyebrow. "'Hello, Sakura'? That's all you got for me?" Half-faded images of Team 7 rushed through her head like sake on an empty stomach, but she pushed it away with an old ruthlessness.

A ghost of a smile dashed, quicksilver, across his lips. "Hello, Sakura, how are you?"

Humor, the sky was going to fall. "Oh, you know, the usual. Excepting for the fact that I'm constantly getting called to the hospital at nights, I'm very well. Oh, and the fact that my egghead teammates never come in for post-mission checkups; I keep telling them they should just show up at my door, but they won't do that until something is literally falling off their body."

He set down his pack and squatted onto his haunches. "So Naruto's still afraid of the hospital."

Hearing Naruto's name dropped so casually from Sasuke didn't shock her as much as she thought it might. She'd obsessed years over what she might say if she ever saw him again, but as usual, things didn't turn out the way she thought they would. There was an unexpected peace in Sasuke's eyes. Or maybe it _was_ expected. He no longer answered to anyone but his own mind and thoughts.

He hired himself out as an independent ninja, but only if the mission interested him. No amount of money could sway him (as the Daimyo of Stone had learned, to his great regret) and no promise of scrolls or even power; it was as if Sasuke was more and more his own country with each step he took.

It was, Sakura thought, what Itachi might have wished (but never hoped) for him. It still made her heart clench, that thought of Itachi, the most honorable ninja she'd never met.

"Mm, and Sai as well, but in general he goes to the hospital. It's only when I'm not on that he comes to my apartment." She's proud of this. "Doesn't like anyone else doing it. And Kakashi too, but he won't admit it. I think he's in denial."

"Kakashi's always been in denial." Once, that might have been an insult, but Sakura no longer heard malice or derision in his voice. It was without much inflection, only the smallest traces of amusement. "About many things."

She cocked her head. "Huh?"

Dark eyes turned to study her and she half-expected to feel _something_. When nothing but weary affection came, Sakura knew she truly had fallen out of the sort of romantic love she'd always declared herself a loyalist of. It made her a little sad; twelve-year old Sakura would have pitched a fit. "What do mean by that?"

He shrugged, as if the answer didn't matter. "I assume you'll eventually see."

"Playing the cryptic again, I _definitely_ see." She rolled her eyes. Time really had been a balm on wounds; Sakura almost said that with sarcasm. "You're still such a jerk."

There was a comfortable pause in the conversation and then he asked, "I was about to roast my hunt. Would you like some?" He gestured to the skinned rabbits on his belt and Sakura had to smile. Polite. Huh. She hadn't thought about Sasuke being 'polite' in a long time, not since the first time she saw him sip his tea at Ichiraku and she'd failed to ask why he drank it like it was a precious thing to him.

"Sure, why not?"

They found a small clearing and after Sasuke did a sweep, bless his overly-paranoid heart, Sakura built a fire and a crude spit. After he speared the rabbits and they sat with the burning wood and fire between them, a silence fell over the space. It was a somewhat awkward silence. One built from having spent the last years of their lives so utterly divided.

After years – no, a decade – of warring, Sakura realized that she and Sasuke hadn't spoken so casually since they were twelve years old and still thinking there could be fun found from a _kancho_. Or really, with a smidgen of embarrassment, she'd never spoken casually to Sasuke. At all. There was usually hearts and blushes and certainly no punches to the face.

Which she should have done. If only to be fair to all her boys.

"You know, Sasuke, I wish I'd had a chance to punch you, just once, in the face."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I do Naruto and Sai all the time, and I've even gotten Kakashi once or twice. But I never got to punch you."

"I'd rather not get punched," he said, stoking the fire. But he sounded like he was entertained by the idea.

"Yeah, but I'd love to punch you." She grinned. "C'mon, just once?"

Sasuke seemed to seriously consider the request. And then said, "no."

"How about the stomach then?"

"What part of 'no' are you having trouble with?"

"The part where _you_ say it, asshole." She shot him a Look.

"Tsk, Sakura. More language like that and you'll have a hard time getting married."

"Ha! I'll have you know that I've got, like, a million suitors!"

"Who, doped-up patients in the hospital?"

Sakura's mouth dropped. "Excuse me? I'll have you know I never needed some super cool move to get the guys dropping like flies - at least I didn't need a mess of hair that never got combed."

"Who says I never combed my hair?"

"It sure looked like that."

Eyes narrowed. "I'll have you know my hair was always perfectly coiffed."

"Right... a perfect rat's nest."

They were glaring across the fire at each other and the only sound was the dripping and hissing when the fat of the rabbit hit the wood. And then Sakura felt her lips twitch and she saw Sasuke's black eyes flash with not-so-hidden amusement. Years apart, and they still turned into twelve year-olds. Or at least, what they might have been as twelve year-olds if he hadn't lost all his family and she hadn't fancied herself completely in love with him.

She looked at him, really looked at him. Asked quietly, "Sasuke?"

He stroked the fire but nodded once.

"I'm not asking this for Konoha, you know, I'm not asking for Shishou or the Council or anyone else but us and you know I'd never ask something like this if I wasn't really curious and really, after so long away, you kind of owe us, well, by 'us' I mean **us** not the-"

"Just ask, Sakura."

She started. Pressed her lips together. The crackle of the fire was all she heard for a moment, and then she asked, voice strangely flat. "For Naruto's sake, for Kakashi, even for me and I don't know what the meaning is to to ask you at this point, but I have to know and not just have Naruto tell me or..." She cut herself off. Sakura always babbled when thoughts spilled together like blended wine in her head. "So what I mean is... well, what I'm trying to say... dammit. Inari's beard! Okay, so... will you ever come back?" She left the rest unsaid. _To us, to Konoha, to Team 7 and all that was and all that could be._

Sakura was an optimist.

Call her empty-headed, call her foolish, but she was always going to think that the cup was half-full, that someone who was dying at her feet could be healed, that the future might be changed even when the past all but said that it couldn't. She loved her team with a fierce, unchanging love and Sasuke wasn't excluded from that. Could never be excluded from that, even after all that that had been said and done.

His love for Konoha was burnt to ash; no matter that the Uchiha Clan had tried to betray Konoha and that Itachi had done what he could to protect his village, this was something that Sasuke was never going to be able to forgive. But she also knew that even after all this time, there was a part of his strange, malformed heart that belonged to _them_ , to that hazy memory of Team 7 that had only existed for a scant few months.

But she knew his answer before he'd even lifted his head to look at her.

He said nothing. And she had to smile wistfully, because it was so very a Sasuke thing to do. "I know. I guess we all know. Even Naruto." It was the only reason why he'd let her go alone, because he'd known that she would need to look at Sasuke in the face and see in her heart that Team 7 would never be as it was.

"I think you knew that already."

"Yeah... didn't hurt to ask, though." She grinned.

A hint of a smile on his face. "Always an optimist." If she had been anyone else, she would have missed the hint of melancholy in his murmur. But she was Sakura; she'd spent months as a heady preteen analyzing every cadence, every tone in his voice.

Their conversation moved into the mundane - Tenten and Neji were getting married, even though there were idiot clan elders against the match because Tenten's family were immigrants into Konoha. _Tenten is an excellent ninja._ Yeah, that solves everything for **you** but Hyuuga were cranky and old. Anyways, Gai and Lee founded a new technique of combining chakra and taijutsu; it uses very little chakra, so it's perfect for Lee. _I'd make a pithy comment, but I can't come up with one._ Oh, shut up. Ino just accepted an apprenticeship with Ibiki and will probably take over the Interrogation Squad when he retires. _Which will be hopefully never._ Sasuke... don't be a prick. _I'm not. I'm stating a fact; she'll talk Konoha's enemies to death._

So on and so forth, until the rabbits were un-spitted and they picked one roast clean of all meat. The other was chopped up and stored into some containers that Sasuke carried with him. After she got rid of the water with one of her water-summoning jutsus - the rare physical one she could pull off - Sasuke looked at her and nodded. And turned back to the direction he'd been heading and took off into the trees again.

There should have been a little heartache, Sakura thought. Maybe even tears. But what could she do? She'd see him again, someday. Maybe in passing, as she went off on a mission for Konoha and he wandered about, doing everything and anything that pleased him. And they'd share a meal, maybe a few drinks.

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't coming back to Konoha, wasn't coming back to Team 7, but he also wasn't a mass murderer intent on bleeding Konoha dry.

Sakura thought it rather an improvement. And she headed back to Konoha, whistling.

 

* * *

 

The whistling turned into rage when she found Kakashi lounging on her bed after she'd made her reports to Tsunade (who could only give Sakura a sour look when she said she'd had dinner with Sasuke) and checkups on the patients who hadn't left the hospital yet. Sakura was dirty, exhausted, and in no mood to deal with anyone, let alone a recalcitrant ninja who refused to go to the hospital during working hours.

"Kakashi, I swear I'm going to chop off your feet if you don't get your shoes off my bedspread! I _just_ washed those, and oh my god, please tell me you haven't been off running with your nin-dogs in the woods?"

When he grinned, she wailed, "I just washed those, you asshole!"

He avoided a quick swipe at his head and bounded back out the window. "Just seeing when you'd be back, Sakura!" He dropped out the window and she nearly chased after him when he stopped her with a, "Look on your dresser table," before disappearing behind a building.

She looked and was very, very pleasantly pleased to see a basket of her favorite fruits on the table. There were even strawberries, as out of season as they were. She was immediately suspicious. Kakashi was never kind enough to give gifts (barring the occasional vegetable for Naruto, but she saw that more as his attempts to prevent Naruto from dying of scurvy) for free. It meant that he wanted something from her. And it must have been something wild, if it meant expensive, out-of-season strawberries for her.

A few strawberries and half a peach later, she decided she didn't really care. She'd have given him her firstborn child with fruit like this.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, she went to Naruto's and took him to the training fields where Team 7 once claimed. They had a couple bowls of takeout Ichiraku ramen and they took the time to finish the chewy noodles and savory broth. It was a pleasant spring day, and Sakura had already sent a stupid rookie ANBU through a wall because he'd made the mistake of commenting on her hair color and comparing it to fresh cherry blossoms. And then she'd healed him because, really, it had been quite flattering.

After finishing their noodles, they tossed a kunai back and forth between them. It was sunny, the sky was as blue as sun-dappled geraniums and there had no missions for the day. The day was shaping up into something rather nice and she looked forward to tending to her mother's garden later that week.

But before that.

She told Naruto everything that had happened and how healthy Sasuke had looked. The medic in her added that last bit in; he did look well. It was surprising, considering his scrawny scarecrow-ness from before. She described him from head to toe, described the meal, made fun of his hair again and ended up trailing off when she realized she'd been babbling again.

Naruto stretched back out on his back and stared up at the sky. It really was a lovely day, one of those warm days where nothing could go wrong and nothing had. He chuckled. "Did he really say that about Ino?"

"Yeah... prick."

"Heh, you should tell Ino."

"I will." She smiled. "Ino'll probably swear more revenge on him."

"Nice."

Sakura stretched out beside him and reached for his hand. Naruto's hand was warm and dry, palms smooth from callouses because Nine-Tails healed everything before they formed. It was strange, that she didn't feel like crying with Sasuke, but the feel of Naruto's hand brought a tremble to her lips and a painful knot to her throat. She turned into him at the same time he turned to her and they huddled with their foreheads pressed together.

Their hands clutched each other and it was like they were twelve again and the future was ending because their teammate was gone and Konoha was suddenly a dark and forbidding future.

They didn't cry, but they held each other and gave a little time, just a tiny slice of their hearts, to the knowing that Sasuke wasn't coming home and that the world would go on as it always did.

 

* * *

 

The next day, while she was on the last hour of her shift, Kakashi showed up and invited her out for a meal. He was in his usual jounin vest - did the man have anything else? - and pants, but there was no _Icha Icha_ in sight and he stood up semi-straight.

She was flabbergasted. "You want to eat with me? You want to pay for my meal?" She touched an alarmed hand to his cheeks. "Is everything okay, Kakashi? You aren't feeling ill are you?"

He brushed her hand away. "Can't I take my very favorite student to lunch for no reason at all?"

"Well... no. Seriously, Kakashi. We've been team members for over _ten years now_ and you've never paid for one of our meals. Are you sure you aren't sick?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"No respect..."

"Respect is one thing, and dinner is another." She pursed her lips. "Okay, are you serious about food? I'm starving and I will totally take advantage of your offer, but if you stiff me again, I swear I'll kill you and then dump the pieces into the river."

Kakashi grinned from behind his mask. "Pakkun's honor."

He loitered around until her shift was finished and they made their way to one of the restaurants that lined the road to the hospital from the city center; it was a good, home-cooking style eatery and she ordered a massive quantity of food, just to see what Kakashi would say. When he didn't say anything, she felt a boatload of a guilt. He was being awfully nice, even pulling her chair out for her.

Sakura was suspicious.

But between the two of them, they managed to tuck away all the food and left a bemused cook and his wide-eyed wife behind. Plus a nice tip; Sakura had to bully Kakashi into doing that.

She stretched as they sauntered back to their residential district. "That was so good! Thanks Kakashi!" Sakura beamed up at him; he hadn't poofed out, didn't stiff her on the bill, and even acquiesced to put some money down for a tip. It was amazing.

All he did was chuckle. They ended up taking the long way around and chatting... or more, her rambling as he listened and interjecting a few random comments when she drew a breath. Sakura hadn't felt quite so carefree in a while now, and talking to Kakashi and his random bad jokes was... was... well, was _wonderful_.

She echoed this thought aloud. "We should do this more often, Kakashi. I can't imagine why we haven't before."

There was a silence from him, not surprisingly. But then he said something rather odd. "Sometimes you have to wait for the right time."

"The right time?" She blinked.

"Yeah, the right time. Can't be too early, but you can't be too late."

"Er, but..." Sakura slowed down. "You're always late..."

Kakashi stopped behind her and as she watched, his smile spread and his eyes crinkled. "I'm late for most things, but there should be some that I can't." He pressed a hand to her shoulder and before she could even inhale and ask him to explain himself, he was up and gone. And she realized he hadn't mentioned a single thing about Sasuke. Didn't even ask her about whether she'd seen him.

 

* * *

 

After that, she often found him lounging around, usually after a shift or on her lunch break. They would take a walk, grab some food, chat about work, about the Council, about a TV show they both liked to watch; he even got her coffee once in a while. And when she asked about missions, he was vague and mentioned something about an 'imposed vacation'. She asked Tsunade and found out that Kakashi hadn't taken a vacation in twelve years and he was using up all his vacation time in one go.

Slowly but surely, Sakura realized that she was being courted. _Courted._

It sounded so silly, to describe Kakashi like that; it wasn't like he was Lee, with effusive proclamations of love. Or Neji, who sometimes stopped training to have tea with Tenten.

But Sakura wasn't much of a fool and more importantly, she'd long learnt to be sensible and realize that there were things that people did that might seem confusing. _Might_ , if she wasn't the sort to always consider a person's actions in context with who they were. Whether they were people just passing by or rooted townsfolk; it was a useful skill.

At first, it was just companionship and him occasionally showing up at her window with something to offer to her kitchen and it got to be that she made a bigger pot of tea or hot chocolate or whatever she was drinking that night, and he'd come by and partake in a few cups. It was comfortable. And pleasant.

Sakura couldn't believe she'd ascribe _pleasant_ to Kakashi - he should have evoked more exasperation than anything else. But what else could she say about it; Kakashi was around more in the last few weeks than the last few _years_.

The next time he came to her window, she had an extra plate as well, just a simple fried rice, but it tasted strangely wonderful, eating it with Kakashi and his porn books.

When the window opened and Kakashi stepped into the room, she was up and blinking. Though it was late spring, the night air was still chilled. There were clouds in the sky and the smell of rain lingered in the air. He grinned that infernal closed-eye grin of his. "Hi, Sakura."

She groaned. "Oh my god, Kakashi, if this is another one of your late-night calls, I will kill you, no, I seriously will." Sakura swung her legs over her bed and was about to trip over another one of her long-procrastinated laundry bag of dirty clothes when Kakashi stopped her with a long arm. He straightened her up and then sat down on her bed with barely a sound.

She could have blushed or stammered or a thousand-and-one things - he was on her bed! - that were perhaps more 'girlish' or 'feminine', but she got distracted by the deep puncture wound in the side of his stomach.

Which prompted her to immediately begin her special skill of simultaneous yelling and healing. The wound was ugly, but not life-threatening. When she asked, all he would say was that he mistook Anko for a damsel in distress and that did Sakura know Anko had a mean reaction when surprised in her favorite dango shop?

"Wow, you must have really shocked her."

"It wasn't like I showed up naked..."

She raised an eyebrow. High. "You showed up... semi-naked?"

"I still had my mask..."

"You're lucky she only skewered you."

"I think she overreacted."

"You were naked. In a dango shop. In the middle of the day. And did teleport in?"

Kakashi gave her puppy dog eyes. "One of my new nindogs grabbed the shuriken holster and bolted. I had to chase after him."

"Ah... totally acceptable then." She stripped his shirt off and while normally she wasn't affected by naked bodies or even genitalia, but there were beautiful, beautiful _six packs_ on Kakashi's abdomen and she'd have to be a far colder person to not notice the thin line of hair that disappeared enticingly into his... Sakura inwardly shrieked and didn't finish her thought. Outwardly, she was saint-like and finished healing the wound before helping him put his shirt back on. Mm. She couldn't resist. Her hands smoothed the fabric on his strong, defined shoulders.

Oh, _wow._

* * *

 

It started with a bang.

As in Ino BANGING the door to her office and leaving a knob-shaped hole in her wall. Sakura blinked. And wondered how much money the hospital committee was going to take out of her paycheck for that. They'd been over-zealous lately, with everyone talking about transparency and being frugal in post-war Konoha. Which made sense. But it sure didn't make sense for her poor paycheck.

"Oh MY GOD. How could you not tell me, you total bitch! I had to hear from Karin who heard it from Kiba who heard it from his grocers who saw Kakashi drop off flowers at your house! Those flowers were from our shop! That's so rubbish that he didn't say who it was for; I could have charged him so much more if I knew they were for you!"

Ino rattled the entire sentence in one breath and she took a deep one to start the next, but Sakura hurriedly cut her off. "I'm really sorry. I know you're mad, but I had no idea what Kakashi was doing until he was actually doing it."

"So you had no idea he was trying to date you?"

She frowned. "I don't think Kakashi would like it if you used that word."

Enough of Ino's friendship with Sakura stopped her from saying how little she cared if Kakashi did and didn't like something, but she did roll her eyes. "Oh please, and anyways, it's much more important now that he's given you flowers!" She glanced at Sakura's side table. "And look, you put them in your nice vase!"

To her credit, Sakura didn't flush, but her color did heighten. "All my vases are nice, pig. And I'm not even sure what's going on, anyways. C'mon, give me a break."

"Fine, then tell me what happened." Ino flopped onto Sakura's office couch and looked up expectantly.

While Sakura might have resisted Ino at her most persistent, the wavering eyes and pouting lip did her in and before she knew what she was doing, the past few weeks came spilling out of her mouth. She refrained from mentioning Sasuke; ever since Asuma had died, Ino made no secret of her hatred for Sasuke. It was something they never spoke of and Sakura didn't think it could ever be brought up. Ino had accepted her hatred, though, and hid it well around Naruto and Sakura accepted that it would not change in turn.

"... and that was that. I guess he's now doing something unusual... even Shishou commented on it but Shizune made her stop." When she said 'comment', she meant Tsunade had leered and then did something obscene with her hips and breasts. She was lucky Shizune had been there; otherwise she might have punched her own teacher in the _face_.

Ino looked at Sakura with blue outrage in her eyes.

"Uh... Ino?"

"Are you telling me, right now, for serious, that Kakashi has been visiting your apartment for the past three weeks and all you guys have been doing is drink hot beverages and read books?"

"... sometimes we have cold drinks too."

Ino tried to say something else, but it got lost in her incoherent disgust.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi popped up right into her living room and Sakura would have shrieked, but it said sad things about her life when she just pointed to the kettle. "Tea's on tonight."

He ambled to the kitchen and picked up a cup - his cup, unofficially - and poured himself some of her green tea and then ambled back to the living room. He propped himself up on her couch and opened his book, but didn't actually look at it.

"So..."

Sakura tilted her head.

"Ino stopped by my apartment."

"Oh _no_."

"She left a bunch of flowers and told me to give them to you." He pulled out a scroll and released the jutsu on it. A beautiful bouquet of pink and yellow flowers appeared and Sakura just about melted at how pretty they were. The tissue wrapped around them was the soft grey she liked so much and really, there was a limit how much a girl could gush about flowers.

"Oh, you lovely, lovely things!"

But maybe not.

Kakashi handed the bouquet over to her and she reached over to take them and somehow their hands brushed in the middle. His eye caught hers and Sakura looked at him. The moment should have passed; Kakashi was supposed to smile all sheepish-like and she was supposed to grin and tease him, but what ended up happening was him dropping the bouquet, her catching it...

And to her eternal and everlasting horror, she felt her face heat up and Sakura _blushed_. Full on. Red cheeks and red forehead and Kakashi saw every bit of red, ruddy skin and then he stood up like there were coals under his butt. His eyes were diverted to the side, and his hands formed a seal before she could even say _anything_.

"Sorry, I forgot something."  _Poof._

He was gone, Sakura was left with a beautiful bouquet of flowers, and now wondering if she had gotten it all wrong.

But Sakura was pretty sure she hadn't.

 

* * *

 

The four reports before her all said the same thing and Sakura stared down at her soup. It was thick and hot and filled with her favorite root vegetables and tender, braised pieces of fat pork. The steam drifted invitingly up and she could smell thyme and rosemary, each curl of scent asking her to drink the goddamn soup. But it might as well had been a bowl of mud, for all she wanted to eat it.

Finally giving up, she pushed the bowl of nauseating soup away. The pile of paperwork was huge and she really needed to finish at least the patient write-ups because those would just get worse with time. Her memory wasn't what it used to be. Old, she was getting old.

But her memory wasn't that bad that she didn't notice the four boys had not gotten a checkup after their last mission. Together. Without her. And sure, it was only two days. But they didnt' get a checkup. Like they were supposed to. And _goddammit_ , couldn't her team make her job just a little easier on her?

Deciding enough was enough, she strode through the hospital, scattering patients and staff alike. She broke into a run outside and headed toward Naruto's apartment, where she knew they were, probably laughing and having all sorts of fun because they didn't have goddamn shifts like she did. And they probably weren't even thinking that this was the _last straw_.

When her fist broke through Naruto's door, the four of them turned to look at her with identical looks of alarm. Except Kakashi. Who didn't look surprised.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto! Sai! Yamato! Kakashi!"

Sai paused, looked at Naruto, and then said, "... Sakura!"

Sakura felt a throbbing behind her enormous headache. It was one of those on-the-brink burgeoning migraines on top of her already-throttled nerves. If Sai said just one more word, just one more, she couldn't be blamed for what might happen next."Did any of you go to the hospital to get a checkup?" They all looked at her, rather guiltily. "No?"

As one, they shook their head. She grimaced. The headache was definitely full on now. The blood was curdling through. "Seriously? After all those lectures and _none of you went to the hospital?_ " She asked, and was proud of how even her voice was. Even her hands didn't shake, but there was something quaking inside her. It was a fountain of rage, but there was also a wellspring of misplaced hurt. She tried to be rational. It wasn't like the did it on purpose.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, I got delayed by ANBU and... well..." Yamato scratched his scalp and had the grace to look embarrassed.

Sai shrugged. "I was going to go very soon, Ugly, but more important things came up."

As for the other two culprits, Naruto was appropriately abashed and Kakashi just stared skyward.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, I forgot... I'll go tomorrow, okay?" He gave her a sheepish smile. One of his teeth was chipped. And he'd probably forget again tomorrow.

They were dirty, there were cuts and scratches and dark bruises; Naruto had a rapidly-fading black eye and Sai's fingers were slowly crusting over. Yamato had a large bandage on his ankle and a wrap around his shoulder. Kakashi didn't seem to have a lost hair on him, but she saw him favoring his right leg ever so slightly in his usual slouch. It was ridiculous. Ridiculous.

So utterly ridiculous and so utterly _them_ that they didn't care whether she knew they were alright or not that Sakura finally lost it. She felt the prickling behind her eyes turn into a hundred bees and then into five little waterfalls and she punched a bookcase through the wall. That was another few ryo that would be coming out of her next paycheck, goddammit. So what if they didn't go get check-ups? It was their health, not hers. But it _wasn't_. They were supposed to go because otherwise, how was she to know they were okay, that all's well that ends well, that the missions were a success?

And really. Would they be able to tell they'd been poisoned? A cracked rib that might not heal right. A torn ligament could be a career-ender or even, even, even gangrene! And how about Kakashi's stupid sharingan eye and Sakura just simply broke down into a stupid deluge of tears because her stupid teammates were stupid enough to get hurt on missions and weren't smart enough to keep her from worrying.

"Ugh, I hate you all!" She yelled and fled the room like there were a thousand wedding-crazed Ino's on her heels.

Naruto was guilt-stricken and Yamato made moves to go after her, but both he and Sai noticed Kakashi take off after Sakura through the open window.

Sai looked at the rustling curtains - a totally Hinata thing because why would Dickless ever need curtains? - and then closed the windows. No use in letting Naruto mess up something potentially very, _very_ interesting. He'd always heard opposites attracted; how would it play out with Kakashi and Sakura? Sai thought and thought and thought. And nodded. It would prove to be most useful if he could observe the two on a later date.

He supposed he did have some fault in making her cry and Sai didn't like making Sakura cry. If Kakashi could make her feel better - a lot better - then he could stay and help Yamato clean up Naruto.

Yamato was consoling a Naruto who was inconsolable until Sai told him that it was Sakura's That Time of the Month and Naruto quickly cheered up. Before looking very suspicious and asking how Sai knew it was Sakura's time of the month.

* * *

She'd made it to her apartment and onto her bed. Sakura had a long and loud cry and it felt so good, she let the tears keep going just for the heck of it. When the window latch clicked open, she looked up and though there were still tears running down her face, she rolled her eyes at the picture of Kakashi climbing through her window. Again.

"Like I said, Kakashi. _Creepy_."

He shrugged. "Didn't feel like knocking."

There were a few awkward moments as she sniffled some more and then dried her cheeks. "Well? What do you want to say?"

"There was this little kitty-cat who I wanted to help but couldn't because I didn't know how."

Sakura digested that for a moment. And wrinkled her nose. "Am I the cat in this situation? Because I really don't like cats you know. They make me sneeze."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side. "I think you're over thinking things, Sakura."

"Argh, why do you guys keep thinking that? All I want is for you guys to get regular checkups and to _stay healthy_!"

"I think we're pretty healthy - well, except Naruto, but that's-"

"Kakashi. Shut up."

He subsided. And looked her with those usual unfathomable eyes. Except now there were flecks of uncertainty. Like he didn't know how to comfort her, but wanted to anyways. Somehow, that made her feel better. Better enough that she sat slowly up. She breathed out noisily and snorted a little, making her feel _so_ attractive. But Sakura wiped the tears from her face and said, "can't you guys just promise to come to my house? Do you think everyone would be willing to do that if they don't want to see the hospital?"

He was quiet for a long moment, as if debating how to answer. Then he asked, "just us?"

Sakura blinked owlishly at him. "Of course just you guys. Why on earth would I do that for anyone else? It's not like I'm the only medic out there and all the ANBU teams have a specific medic for their teams so as not to compromise security."

"You're the Hokage's apprentice; I'm pretty sure you have a high security clearance."

"Well, duh. I'm just saying."

Kakashi slouched into a chair and leaned over with his elbows on his knees. It made for a hot picture and Sakura was pretty sure he knew that. "Okay. I'll talk to Yamato about it." He looked a little tired.

"... just like that? Really? You're going to talk to them? _Just like that?_ "

A deep breath was all Kakashi took before he said, a quiet, steely tone in his voice. "Sakura, just tell them how you really feel and I promise you that they'll always come to your door after every mission... though I feel like you'll eventually regret that when Naruto or Sai keep showing up in the middle of the night."

It was so... reasonable, that Sakura grimaced. "Okay, fine, whatever. I'll ask."

Kakashi laughed softly. "All you ever need to do is ask."

She snorted. Like that was true. And before her new-found courage could desert her, she asked the question that had been plaguing her since Ino barged in on her. "Oh really? Then tell me the truth, Kakashi - have you or have you not been courting me?"

The dead silence was as deafening as a copper bell. And then Sakura realized what she'd said. Gah. Her hands flew up to her mouth. She hadn't meant to say anything because, dude, this was Kakashi and the quickest way to get him flying out a window with coals under his feet was the slightest hint of emotional attachment.

Sakura covered her eyes and were horrified to realize that her tear ducts were nefarious traitors and were starting to leak again. She tried to squeeze the tears back in but they were the stubborn sort and insisted on trailing a salty track down her face. Sakura said in a cracked voice, "never mind, never mind, ignore what I said, oh my god, I can't believe I just said that, it's _so cliche_ , it's like we're trapped in one of Ino's stupid romance novels and oh my god, just forget what I said!" She finished with a hoarse shout. And turned away so that she didn't have to see Kakashi toss himself out a window.

There would be sounds soon, she thought. The sound of her window opening, the rustle of clothing as Kakashi made his escape, the afterimage of him leaping for his life.

But then nothing sounded and nothing rustled and the only surprise she got was a hand placed lightly on her shoulder. It turned her around with ease. Between her fingertips and from her still-streaming eyes, she looked up at Kakashi with confusion. He was distinctly uncomfortable, that much was obvious. He slid his hand awkwardly down her shoulder and then stopped at the upper part of her hip, where her waist began to curve out and flare. It was a delicate place and Sakura felt a faint blush warm her cheeks. Especially since _she was still in bed_. Holy crap.

She looked up at him and half-expected Kakashi to lean in for a kiss.

But this was Kakashi.

That said the world. This was Kakashi and Kakashi didn't do things like that. Not yet, anyways.

Kakashi looked at her with an even expression and still hands and she almost wanted to deny the weird heat in his hands. She could have. Pretended that this was all a big mistake and that it would turn this potential fire hazard back into their usual comfortable friendship. Teammates and all that. Old, dear teammates who now numbered, unofficially, five.

She waited. And then waited a little more. Sakura was waiting for Kakashi to realize he'd made a mistake. Gave him a way out.

When it was obvious he wasn't going to say anything, Sakura sighed, even as the tears continued to roll down her red cheeks. "That's okay, Kakashi. I've spent years perfecting silent-ese. You... just stand there."

He backed slowly up. Rolling up from her bed, she squinted at the way one of his arms were loose at his side, and how casually he wasn't slouching. He had no idea what to do with all his long limbs. It was almost sweet, except not, because she wasn't the sort of girl to care if he slouched or not. And besides. He was still heads taller than her.

Sakura leaned against Kakashi's chest and rested her head on his shoulder. She wiped her tears away herself.

He didn't put his arm around her right away, but he didn't stiffen in some reflexive, Kakashi-way. And after a moment or two, an arm came around and wrapped itself loose and easy around her shoulders.

It was a nice start.

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally finished in April, 2012.


End file.
